There is frequent demand for developing a user interface specific to an application or context. This may take the form of a voice user interface, in which a user interacts with a computer by talking to it. Development of robust speech applications typically involves three distinct processes, each necessitating that the individual performing it have unique expertise. These processes are voice user interface design, automatic speech recognition grammar design, and natural language processing grammar design. The combination of different tasks involved often makes developing a speech application complicated and expensive.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.